hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Sinbad Jr.
Sinbad Jr. is an animated adventure series produced by Hanna-Barbera for first-run syndication in 1965. Summary Sinbad Jr. starred, of course, the son of Sinbad, famous sailing hero of the Seven Seas. Like his dad, Sinbad Jr. also sailed the oceans, but this intrepid seafarer followed his own star. Sinbad Jr. looked more like an all-American kid than a brave sailor, but once he tightened his magic belt, he gained the strength of 50 men and the ability to fly. As an added bonus to the boy's self-esteem, these powers expanded his chest to three times its regular size. Sinbad Jr.'s sidekick was Salty, a smart-alecky parrot who wore a sailor's cap. The two encountered many adventures together, often thwarting the younger Sinbad's nemesis, Rotcoddam (read it backward), and his henchman Egoots (you get the idea). Behind the Scenes Sinbad Jr. ran half an hour, but every episode was culled from a pool of 100 five-minute shorts. The junior sailor was a hit in syndication, making the old man proud. There was an earlier series of "Sinbad Jr." TV cartoons that was created and produced by Sam Singer Animation Studios Inc. and released in national syndication by American International TV Inc. "Uncle Johnny" Coons used his "Stooge Villa" voice for the voice of "Mr. Hurley the Mobster". The voices for "Sinbad, Jr." and "Salty the talking parrot" in the American International/Sam Singer version of the series were performed by uncredited actors. The Sinbad Jr. TV cartoons (both the Sam Singer series and the Hanna-Barbera/American International series) were first seen in New York, on WNEW-TV's version of The Chuck McCann Show. Voice Cast * Mel Blanc as Salty the parrot and Egoots * Tim Matheson as Sinbad Jr. * Hal Smith as Rotcoddam Episodes Season 1 # Drubbers # Rock Around the Rock # Ronstermon # Captain Sly # Caveman Daze # Circus Hi Jinks # Look Out, Lookout # Typical Bad Night # Woodchopper Stopper # Arabian Knights # Moon Madness # Sizemograph Laugh # Big Belt Bungle # Jack and the Giant # Turnabout Is Foul Play # Elephant on Ice # Jekyll and Hyde # Kooky Spooky # Big Deal Seal # The Gold Must Go Through # Belt, Buckle and Boom # Birdnapper # Tiny Tenniputians # Big Bully Blubbo Behaves # Sinbad Jr. and the Moon Rocket # The Menace of Venice # Bat Brain # Invisible Villain # Sad Gladiator # Hypnotized Guys # Sizemodoodle Poodle # The Adventure of Abou Ben Blubbo # Faces from Space # Mad Mad Movies # The Truth Hurts # Bird God # Evil Wizard # Boat Race Ace # Knight Fright # My Fair Mermaid # Sea Going Penguin # Sinbad Jr. and the Mighty Magnet # The Adventure of Frozen Fracas # Tin Can Man # Vulture Culture # Wild Wax Works Season 2 # Irish Stew # Sinbad Jr. and the Counterfeiters # Sea Horse Laughs # Hot Rod Salty # Sunken Treasure # Dodo a Go-Go # Gold Mine Muddle # Paleface Race # Surfboard Bully # Magic Belt Factory # Ride 'em Sinbad # Sinbad Jr. and the Master Weapon # Fly by Knight # Rainmaker Fakers # Treasure of the Pyramids # Killer Diller # Railroad Ruckus # Teahouse Louse # Blubbo Goes Ape # Super Duper Duplicator # The Good Deed Steed # Blubbo's Goose Goof # Hello Dolphin # The Monster Mosquito # Cry Sheep # Sea Serpent Secret # Wacky Walrus # Cookie Caper # Daze of Old # Way Out Mahout # Gaucho Blubbo # Claim Jumper # Space Beetles # Dinosaur Horror # Kangaroo Kaper # Siesta Time # Bull Antics # Jig Saw Phantom # Kidnapped # Killer Tiger # Monkey Business # Out West # Pirate Shark # Shake the Bottle # Sinbad Jr. and the Sun Wizard # The Fire Dragon # The Flying Carpet # The Mummy # The Pluto People Trap # The Tick Bird # The Wind Geni # Web of Evil # Trap Happy Trapper # Whale of a Tale # Wicked Whirlpool External Links * Sinbad Jr. at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:The Funtastic Index